Relic Northwing
Relic Northwing is a District 4 Omega Tribute created by HawkWD. His District partner is Marina Portside. Info Strategy: *Interview Plan: Relic will use the years of knowledge Coral passed down on him to impress the sponsors. Relic will act very comedic during his interviews, making clever jokes at his mentor's expense. He will also talk about his confidence in winning. He will also wear something to show off his body. *Alliance(s): Relic will most likely team up with the Career pack. The only reason he would not is if they were mostly made of cold-blooded psychopaths. Then he would either go it alone or team up with some good fighters, but never anti-careers. *Bloodbath Strategy: Relic will run straight to the cornucopia, perhaps tripping the person next to him as he goes. Once he reaches the golden horn, he will snatch a sickle and a trident or two. He will run out of the cornucopia and scare away the weaker tributes, while not killing them. However, if he eyes a non-career that could be a threat if allowed to live, Relic will quickly eliminate them with his skill with his weapons. *Games Strategy: If Relic is allied with the careers, he will most likely opt to go tribute hunting with them instead of staying back to protect the cornucopia. However, he will not be in the front lines of the hunt and will only kill if a tribute targets him first. He will betray the Careers when only two other Careers remain. Since one will be staying back to guard the cornucopia, Relic will kill the other Career that went with him. In the final fight he will let the others kill themselves off before he finishes the remaining tributes who would already be exhausted from fighting. Skills: Growing up in 4, Relic has spent countless years swimming. He can easily glide through rough, stormy waters and keep his body afloat for long periods of time. On top of that he can hold his breath for long periods of time thanks to his diving training. This will be useful if Relic attempts to sneak up on some tributes using the water, he could keep himself submerged and unseen before leaping out and killing them. Relic is also very strong, and is adept at hand-to-hand combat and wrestling thanks to his emense strength. Relic is agile as well, able to run quickly and dodge attacks skillfully. Finally, Relic does know some basic first aid thanks to the lessons with Coral when he was younger. Relic can stitch wounds, properly give medicines and treat wounds. Weaknesses: Since District 4 is mostly flat, Relic never really got the chance to learn how to climb. Climbing trees therefore would be disastorous, combine Relic's lack of knowledge and his weight, and branches would snap and he would plummet to the ground. Relic also never learned plant identification, which was erroneous on his part but now must be dealt with. He will avoid trying to identify plants and won't eat any plants he finds. Fears: Relic, usually brave and fearless in situations, has one major fear. Having Pearl harmed in any way. Especially her getting tortured or beaten again by Cobalt. In this way, jabberjays would prove to be very effective in paralyzing Relic in fear and make him vulnerable to attack. Weapons: Growing up in 4, Relic was naturally gifted with the trident. He can expertly wield the weapon in close combat, spinning the three-pronged tool to keep adversaries at bay while using quick jabs to puncture their torso. Relic is equally lethal with the weapon at long range, able to fling the weapon long distances while still expertly hitting its mark. Relic can use a sickle as skillfully as he can wield a trident. After years of being taught how to use the weapon by River, Relic is a master when using the weapon. Using perfectly timed archs with the right amount of strength, Relic could easily decapitate a foe with the weapon. Relic's preferred fighting style involves using a trident in his left hand for long distance attacks and fighting off foes with long swords and spears, while wielding a sickle in his right hand for closer duels with opponents using weapons like daggers and machetes. Finally, Relic can use a knife he has spent quite a lot of time training with the weapon as well, but this is a weapon he will only use if there is no other option, as it is limited in its capabilities compared to his other weapons. Appearance: The first thing people often notice about Relic are his azule colored eyes. While the bright blue color is not uncommon throughout his District, they seem to be very piercing and full of energy, something many people envy about his looks. He has shaggy blonde hair, the front bangs a lighter shade compared to his darker, honeysuckle color locks furhter back. He is very tan from lots of time spent in the sun's glory. He is also very muscular from various physical activities he partakes in, notably swimming and diving. Personality: Relic is seemingly quiet and withdrawn at first, heavily contrasting his outgoing appearance. Once you get to know Relic a bit better though, you will learn he is talkative, adventureous and brave. Relic enjoys the company of other people, and hates being alone for long periods of time. Relic also enjoys heading into the unknown, exploring places he has never been. Going on his brave side, Relic would never think twice about helping a endangered friend, even if it meant risking his neck for them. Relic isn't some bloodthirsty Career who wants to slaughter the tributes, he will kill simply because it is him or them. Relic does have a dark side though, he can hold quite the grudge, and anyone who insults or crosses him is as good as dead. The same goes for a traitor or someone who kills a ally who was close to him. He would vigorously hunt them down, and wouldn't rest until his friend was avenged. Relic keeps promises, and any friend who asks him to do something, Relic would agree to (Unless it was like, blow up the arena or kill yourself). Relic gets attatched to people very quickly, and therefore his vengeful side will surely emerge several times throughout the games. When Relic isn't in the mood for revenge, he would most likely avoid killing and try keep himself alive by distracting the other tributes with his charisma. In this sense he is a bit bi-polar, as when he is sad, he kills a lot and gets obssesed with hunting down his friend's killer, but when he isn't sad, killing is avoided. If it came down to the end between Relic and a close ally, Relic wouldn't sacrfice himself, he knows he has to come home for his sister. History: Unlike most of his District, Relic didn't have a life of wealth, opulence and training during his youth. His mother and father were simple workers who spent their days toiling away in the shallow waters, using nets to ensnare shrimp and checking large contraptions for captured crustaceans. In their spare time however, Relic's father, Cobalt and his mother Katrina went to areas recently hit by the rampant floods District 4 experienced. Deep bellow the surface of the unsuspecting water were entire cities and neighborhoods. Cobalt and Katrina would dive deep bellow the durface to retrieve forgoten items along the bottom of the sea. Sometimes they would have crude snorkle gear to assist them in their task, but mostly they relied on their ability to hold their breaths for a long time, due to motnhs of extensive practice. They would then take these items and sell them, either at the nearest market or to corrupt politicians and peacekeepers. After Relic was born, and revealed to be a beautiful baby boy, his mother decided to name him after what they would sometimes discover on their journies to the forgot cities. Relic. Something rare and beautiful. Since Cobalt and Katrina spent the majority of their days either hard at work or diving to salavage valuables, Relic spent much of his early years under the supervision of two victors; Coral Hex and River West. He would spend lots of time out in the sunshine playing at the beach under the watchful eyes of his caretakers. Gradually, as Relic got older, Coral and River took it upon themselves to give Relic some training so he could at least defend himself during the games. Coral's lessons centered around some basic survival skills, such as making fires and some basic first aid, but she also told him about what sponsors liked, and what they didn't like. Menawhile, River focused on combat, mostly with a knife due to Relic's young age, but he was eventually allowed to train with a sickle River managed to sneak out of the gardening shed the caretakers of Victor's Village used. Finally, at the age of eight, Katrina finally relented and Relic was finally allowed to bein training for diving. This was mostly because Katrina was pregnant again, and more income was going to be required to sustain another child. After a few months of training, Relic went on his first dive. He was in awe by the beautiful colors of the ocean around him, and of the city, slowly having coral grow over it, resting at the bottom. After a few hours, all he came up with was a few coins, but he also found the gold pendant shown in his lunaii. Cobalt told Relic to keep it as a reminder of that day, and Relic has treasured the item ever since. Soon, Relic was going on dives at least once a week, and his skills at finding valuables grew and grew. After Relic's little sister, Pearl was born, he also had to get a job. He was part of a crew that traveled to near by fish shoals and speared fish with their tridents. Relic workedhard, and therefore had no time to go to school. Luckily though, on Sundays (which was the one day when he didn't have to work or dive), Coral would teach him reading and writting during breaks from training. However, Relic's somehwat stable life was about to end. One peaceful afternoon, he, his parents and Pearl went down for Pearl's first dive. This location was in a river that was once a small collection of huts. They weren't expecting to find much besides some coins, perhaps maybe a few trinkets, but they wanted Pearl's first dive to be safe. Katrina and Pearl leaped down into the water first, closely followed by Cobalt and Relic. The four swim to the underwater city and briefly scanned it before returning to the surface for a breath. Pearl then dived back down, ahead of the others, to get a jewel she saw sparkling through a window. That's when an earthquake hit 4. It wasn't anything huge, but it was enough to cause the high sides of the river to come crashing down into the water. Katrina dived downto retrieve Pearl while Cobalt threw Relic onto his back and navigated them to a safe area on the shoreline. In the water, a huge glob of earth had rained down and trapped Pearl inside the house. The young girl had a small air bubble thanks to the air trapped beneath the earth, but it wouldn't last for much longer, and Katrina was working rapidly to reveal the window again. Finally Katrina made an openning just big enough for Pearl to slip through, but at this point both girls were about to run out of oxygen. Katrina knew if they both swam up they wouldn't make it in time, so she gripped Pearl's sides and used the last of her energy to launch her back up to the surface. Katrina was shot downwards and openned her mouth, breahting in the water and drowning. Pearl on the other hand, made it to the surface in time. Cobalt retrieved the young girl and asked what happened, only to get tears as a response. At that moment, he knew his wife was dead. Relic was upset as well but not as badly as his father was. Cobalt slowly started going down the slippery slope of alcohol addictionm which eventually lead to him blaming his children for Katrina's death. He began beating them daily, Pearl recieving the worst of the blows. Their once caring and loving father was long gone, and would never return. Relic became the family's main supporter, working and diving, now by himself. Pearl began some sort shifts at a fishery, but to prevent her from working too much, Relic took out tearse. One night, after an hour of Cobalt beating his kids, he left to go get food for everyone. Two days later, he hadn't returned. Relic went out into the town to search for his father, only to see him inside a bar, clearly stoned and wasted, chatting with prostitutes. Relic returned home, and told Pearl to grab her possesions. The pair took all their things, the most precious valuables and momentos of their mother and exited the house. Next, Relic began dumping gasoline all around the building, before lighting it ablaze with a single match. The pair walked away from that house, and Relic would not see his father again until he was reaped. Relic and Pearl went to the one place where they new they would be welcome, Coral's home in Victor's Village. Coral was delighted to have the siblings stay at her house, and she began tutoring/training Pearl. River again trained Relic with the sickle, but also taught him ways to fight with tridents and knives. After taking out tearse from ages 12-16, Relic knew he had a good chance of being reaped. And he was. Oddly enough, no one volunteered that year, and Relic was forced to enter The Hunger Games. The first to visit him was Pearl, who gave him a heartfelt goodbye. Next was Cobalt, whom Relic basically ignored and refused to tell Cobalt where Pearl was residing. Coral came next, and reminded him about the importance of sponsors. Finally, River visited and told him that he was confident in Relic's skills, and knew Relic could win. Token: A faux gold pendant attatched to a black string that is shown in Relic's lunaii. The pendant itself is of little value, as the gold isn't real gold, but merely just some trinket. Relic treasures the item, as it was the first thing he ever salvaged in one of his dives. He fondly attatched the pendant to a black string and has worn it ever since that day. It reminds him of happier times, before his mother died and his family was torn apart. Height: 6'0 Family and Close Friends Cobalt Norhtwing.png|Cobalt Northwing- Father Katrina Northwing.png|Katrina Norhtwing- Mother (Deceased) Pearl Northwing.png|Pearl Northwing- Younger Sister River West.png|River West- Mentor/Family Friend Coral Hex.png|Coral Hex- Mentor/Family Friend Trivia *He was originally named Relic Gull. *Relic has the longest backstory of all of HawkWD's tributes, having a 1241 word backstory. Category:Males Category:HawkWD's Tributes Category:16 year olds Category:Tributes Category:District 4 Category:Characters Category:Reaped